School
Page will be updated with summary information on buildings- Primary Buildings Teaching Building Enabler: Fudo Main Article Dorm Enabler: Carol Main Article Comm. Building Enabler: Izumi Main Article Cafeteria Enabler: Carol Main Article Storeroom Enabler: Sariko Main Article Logistics Center Enabler: Gin Main Article Laboratory Enabler: Nana Main Article z-11 Enabler: Kirine Main Article Embassy Enabler: Saki Main Article Student union Enabler: Gin Main Article Shrine Enabler: Youko Main Article Armory Enabler: Uzuki Main Article Clone lab Enabler: Mio Main Article Military buildings War factory Enabler: Uzuki Main Article Mobile Team Factory Enabler: Hiyori Main Article Military Office Enabler: Sara Main article Armed Forces Enabler: Masami Main Article Infection Institute Enabler: Chika Main Article Special Buildings Society Next to the Comm. Building is the society. Here you can play the society lucky draw with Lucky tickets or play the Diamond Lucky draw for free once a day or for 200 diamonds per additional spin. You can also access the exchange store to trade tickets for various rewards: Golden Tickets * Kizuna Album ** Open to get 2000 Kizuna Pictures * Resource supply chest lv3 ** Get 4,500,000 Food, 4,500,000 Fuel and 160,000 steel Silver Tickets * Kizuna Album ** Open to Get 1000 Kizuna Pictures * Violin ** Gift Favor degree +250 * Advanced Purple Equipment ** Use it to get a piece of equipment with 3 battle buffs * 5,000,000 Food * 5,000,000 Fuel * Advanced Teleport Event Center Left of teaching building is the Event Center where you can find information on the ongoing events. Rear-service Office As of update 1.0.61 the Rear-service office has been removed, whether it will return is unclear. Rear-Service Office is out of service for now. Please go to the Rewards Center to join lucky draw. Intractable Entries Helicopter Rescue From Helicopter Rescue you can access Adventure Missions to receive various rewards, most notable of the rewards are the '''Virus Stock '''which is necessary to upgrade the Infection Institute . Market Behind your school wall Sariko can be found selling items at discounted prices. You can refresh the market three times for free, before having to use diamonds. The market will refresh automatically every day 12am GMT. Items include but are not limited to: * Resource Boosts ** Oil Well Boost ** Farm Boost ** Steel Mine Boost ** Alloy Mine Boost * 8-hour Peace Shield * Resources * VIP Points * Speedups * Enabler Exp * Rename Enabler: Sariko Speakers Just past the bridge next to the school wall a truck with a stage at the back will periodically give out free rewards. After tapping on the play button an animation will play where Kirine will attract zombies to be killed by the school defences, after such you will be able to redeem a reward, then the speakers will charge for the next reward. Enabler: Kirine Secondary Buildings Resource Buildings Oil Well Enabler: Sariko Main Article Farm Enabler: Sariko Main Article Steel Mill Enabler: Sariko Main Article Alloy Mine Enabler: Sariko Main Article Military Buildings Shelter Enabler: Fudo Main Article Clinic Enabler: Sumika Main Article Unlockable Areas Each area will give you access to five more secondary building spaces. Category:Buildings